1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to connection assemblies and methods for connecting the components of structural racks.
2. Background Art
Structural racks and their design vary according to the supply and inventory needs of their user. The boltless variety, i.e., those racks which do not require bolts or the like for connecting the rack's stringer and support post components, are particularly preferable by industries which have frequent fluctuations in inventory or supplies. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,027,453; 4,064,996; 4,341,486; 4,425,049 and 4,607,576. In instances when racks are required in a short period of time boltless racks allow these industries to construct their racks with little effort and loss of time. However, the connection devices used as a substitute for bolts frequently disengage or dislodge from the support post when the rack is jostled or manipulated. This is frequently experienced when the racks are lifted and transported by forklifts and the like.